


Something Stupid

by criminalwriting



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalwriting/pseuds/criminalwriting
Summary: After months of unofficially seeing each other, you and Spencer decide to make it official with a date.





	Something Stupid

Candle light dances across the tables and the walls. Troupes of bottles lining the shelves whisper a tango to the couples that sit beside them. Conversations drown each other, rolling into a perfect hum that fills the silences between clinks of tableware. Glasses raised in toast and held promisingly at hushed lips. And Spencer, made all of it invisible. 

You sat opposite him, the two of you exchanging nervous glances whilst you downed the rest of the glass in front of you. You knew that he was just as nervous as you were, perhaps even more so. After all his prowess with women, or lack thereof was well known throughout the office. But it had never occured to you how your own nerves would stick you with a conversational silence on your first date. 

Another glance is thrown across, and caught between the waiters hands as he places down your seperate plates, taking the opportunity to refill the glasses, the light glinting off them seeming to catch your dates attention as he looks to you eagerly. It was a look you knew all too well, the look that he was about to tell you everything and more. 

“Did you know that glasses are usually one of the germiest places within restaurants.” He picks up his own wine glass, studying it rather than sipping it. “ It’s been found that even after washing, glasses in some restaurants contained strains of tuberculosis and E. coli. Which actually is the cause of 90 percent…” He notices your smile, matching it with a grin of his own, his cheeks turning pink at the attention you gave him. Not that he wasn’t used to attention from you, just never something so intimate as this. 

In the past hour, he’d become so deeply aware of you, how your heels ever so gently grazed his leg, and how he caught scent of your perfume every time you leaned closer to listen to his story, how your eyes hung on him like he was the only person in the world that you cared to hear. It was intoxicating, and Spencer couldn’t get enough. 

“90 percent of what?” You ask, your voice bringing him back to the room. 

“Oh, it’s not important” He knew that in the office you loved his trivia, that you’d encourage him when others tried to stop him, or that you’d try to match him with your own trivia. It all fit perfectly. Conversation flowed naturally there.

But here he was so nervous, worried that the usual conversation wouldn’t be enough now that you’d both made it official with a date. Before the date he’d memorised an article of 50 great conversation starters for a first date, but now that he was here and looking across at you, they all seemed so silly. After all he’d known you for months, you worked together, ate together, you’d even kissed before. So what could he say that’d change that?

“Oh come on Spencer, how else am I meant to find out what gross public glasses cause 90 percent of?” You laugh softly, leaning back slightly in your seat and letting out a soft sigh. Spencer returning it with a nervous laugh. Watching as he shifts uncomfortably, trying to find the words and failing. “Are you okay?” You ask softly, your voices now quiet against the fawning and scraping that fills the room. 

Frowning, he gives himself a small nod, “It’s just nerves”

“Nerves? About what? We’ve practically had a hundred dates before, just none of them official” 

Spencer takes a deep breath before he speaks, his hands already moving alongside his words, “Before, when we weren’t official. We were just us, and there wasn’t anything for me to ruin. Now that we’re something, people will start asking questions, and I’ve spent this entire evening worrying that I’ll say something stupid and mess up what we have.” Once he’s finished he fixes his gaze on the tablecloth, not daring to look up. 

You chew over his words for a moment, taking a dry sip of wine before leaning across the table and taking his hand in yours. “Spencer, there’s nothing you could say that would ruin this for me. I mean I’m on a date with this amazing guy. A guy who several times made me reconsider what I think love means. And that’s gotta count for something.”You stay close to him, it now being your turn for your cheeks to burn. But you watch the tension drop from his shoulders. Relief spreading through him as he sips at his wine, unsure what to say other than to point out how foolish he feels, he just giggles as you flash him a devilish grin. “As for other people, who says they have to know just yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, please leave some love! I take requests over at my tumblr.


End file.
